Headline News - April 2006
Vewsh: We Need to Prepare Posted By: Joker Article: APR06-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Apr 01 02:09:39 3006 Gworge Vewsh, still a member of Senate in the small planet of La Terre even after his attempt to usurp New Paris' political power one year ago from *this day*, has chosen to voice his opinions once more -- this time in regards the Kamir ordeal."Clearly, those psionic creatures have agents among us! We must take action at once. I am hereby demading that Senate accept my bill to start a program of domestic espionage. I mean, security. We must put taps on every commlink and cameras in every house, in every room, even in the bathrooms. Cearly," he assured, "this is the only way to find the enemies among us."Governor Tullius' office has released no statements in response to Vewsh and have so far refused to comment. INN will keep you posted. Foreign Office Admiralty At Dagger Drawing? Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR06-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Apr 02 21:43:37 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Reports from within His Majesty's government indicate that all might not be copacetic following the return of the HMS Regreb Bay from Nocturn, as agents of the Foreign Office have undertaken to investigate the incident.Unnamed Admiralty officers have told SBS that Foreign Office staff have been interviewing the crew of the Regreb Bay since the OATO Meeting last Thursday night. The Admiralty has also launched an investigation into why the Nocturn information wasn't available sooner, but, according to one officer, "That's hardly the fault of the officers who brought the intelligence back."The First Councillor refused to comment on the investigation, saying only that the Sivadian government hopes to be able to disburse information more quickly in the future. The OATO Council will meet later this week to determine a course of action concerning the Nocturn situation./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Trouble in Paradise? Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: APR06-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Apr 02 22:43:38 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - Breaking News! According to sources within the New Luna Militia, the Greenville Research Facility has been put under total lockdown, allowing no one out or into the facility, and the Militia seems to be constructing some sort of enormous blue plastic tent to encompass the several-acre building, suggesting some sort of quarantine. The research facility, current home of the recently-discovered Yoescu-predecessor remnants, has housed several projects over the years, from university research to top-secret government projects, and actually had its starts as a branch campus of the University of Plato on Luna. More information as it becomes available. One Killed One Injured in Outlook Club Shooting Posted By: Fishbreath Article: APR06-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sun Apr 02 23:40:25 3006 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - The late evening patrons of Ulbahno Subcity's Outlook Club found themselves witnesses to a shooting that investigators from Ulbahno Security Corporation described as "premeditated and professional." The victim, Janson Harris, a human native of New Luna, was shot once through the chest with a small-caliber projectile weapon. Arizhel Velasquez was wounded by a shot to the shoulder.Witness statements collected indicated that a black-haired human male, about five feet ten inches tall and weighing about two hundred pounds, shot Harris and fled the scene, firing at Velasquez and leaving through the door. A man, identified as Larin Weyr by witnesses, attempted to shoot the killer but missed both times.The victim's insurance did not cover murder investigation, and the Outlook Club has declined to pay. In the absence of outside interest in the case, there will be no investigation.-- Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Ungstiri Hero Resigns Post Posted By: Joker Article: APR06-5 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Apr 03 19:08:50 3006 Gustav Barlov, a man of great respect among the Ungstiri Militia ranks, has resigned his post within the Constabulary.The Kommissar has been under investigation for months now regarding an incident that took place in the Rockhopper's Haven. Sources within the police station speculate that the pressure finally got to him."Comrade Barlov is a great man, whose past is glorified by devoted service to the Rock," a spokesman for the Ungstiri Citizen's Committee released, explaining that the investigations on the Haven incident have now been officially ended with the Kommissar's resignation. "We wish him the best."During his time with the Militia, Gustav Barlov served in countless missions which succeeded on account of his leadership. He achieved the rank of Polkovnik before transferring over to the Constabulary. He could not be reached for comments. AES Crewmembers Injured Posted By: Fishbreath Article: APR06-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 04 22:54:09 3006 Two members of the notorious Athena Exploration Service, famous for its exploration of the multiverse and its role in curing the Nexus Plague, suffered wounds aboard the LMS Artemis and were transferred to the GMF Athena. The unidentified crewmembers had suffered blunt trauma and stab wounds.Captain Marlan Ranix, reportedly on Sivad to attend the OATO meetings regarding the Kamir threat, was unavailable for comment. Journalist chokes on kidney pie Posted By: Brody Article: APR06-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Apr 07 13:10:50 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Famed Sivadian journalist Pierce McLain Harris III died today after choking on a chunk of kidney pie while awaiting an offworld shuttle in the spaceport in Grand Enaj. He had been due on Mars this weekend to interview First Consul Darian Ellesmere before embarking on a freelance assignment for the SBS to investigate the rumored return of the Kamir to Nocturn. Demarian hauled out of OATO meeting Posted By: Brody Article: APR06-8 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Apr 08 21:49:21 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - A disruptive Demarian was handcuffed and escorted out of the OATO Council chambers tonight after shouting at the Council and fidgeting repeatedly with an unusual device that may or may not have been explosive. The situation continues to develop. More on the arrest as information is acquired. Demarian politico takes OATO gavel Posted By: Brody Article: APR06-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Apr 08 21:54:35 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Tuftcheek Longvision, Senate President of Demaria and a member of the Demarian delegation to OATO, briefly assumed the role of Secretary-General when Oliver Jermyn was delayed by a meeting with the First Councillor. Longvision grabbed the gavel with his tail, called the meeting to order and had opened discussions on how delegates wanted to move forward on dealing with the question of the Kamir on Nocturn before the actual Secretary-General returned to take the proceedings under his proper authority. OATO Votes Nocturn Blockade Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR06-10 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Apr 09 12:33:55 3006 /Ynos, Sivad/ The Orion Arm Council has authorized a military blockade of the Nocturn system and a ban on all civilian traffic to the area, adopting a suggesting by Secretary-General Sir Oliver Jermyn and ending debate on what action, if any, the alliance intended to take.The proposal, adopted at last night's OATO Council meeting, calls for the multi-planetary force to establish the blockade distant from Nocturn, and to engage in scanning and investigation, but prohibits the Fleet from approaching the planet. Elements of the Royal Naval Service and Silent Claw Fleet have already been committed to man the blockade. Some objection was raised by the Odarite delegation to the RNS's involvement, but the objection was quelled when Jermyn expressed the regret of The King and First Councillor for the loss of an Odarite vessel over Nocturn after the RNS first discovered the return of the Kamir.The Admiralty has indicated that elements of the Royal Navy's Endeavour and Indefatigable fleets are preparing for departure to Nocturn and should arrive within the next several days./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Republic may defy blockade Posted By: Brody Article: APR06-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Apr 09 14:01:25 3006 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere, leader of the Solar Republic, has indicated that Republican vessels - civilian or possibly elements of the Vanguard - may seek to use the Multiverse Nexus in defiance of the OATO blockade of nearby Nocturn."We believe that the Nexus represents a significant potential for valuable resources that may aid in the growth of our Republic," Ellesmere said. "We question OATO's assumption of total authority over this particular sector of space, especially when it comes to enforcing a blockade that could potentially affect non-OATO worlds."As for the possibility that the Kamir had returned to Nocturn, Ellesmere said: "We have no proof of this beyond a report of dubious quality from a Royal Naval Service crew whose government would probably like nothing more than to keep all the wonders of the Nexus to itself, and the Odarites, who would stand to potentially profit from limited Nexus access as they are members of OATO." Gillgummer Season Begins Posted By: Fishbreath Article: APR06-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Tue Apr 11 23:36:48 3006 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - The sighting of a large drift of gillgummer algae off of Ulbahno Subcity marks the beginning of this year's gillgummer season. Gillgummer, a gray-green algae, generally harmless for much of the year, forms massive supercolonies for about three months. Prior to the 3004 gillgummer season, G'ahnlo's subcities controlled the clouds by concentrated protein blasts and large ducted fans. Strains of the algae which were resistant to these treatments, however, emerged in 3004, clogging Ahndar Subcity's waste vents and air ducts, closing down the city and eventually killing nearly all of its residents.The 3005 season passed without major incident, but the size of the Ulbahno Subcity drift has caused speculation that the 3006 season will be the worst in recent history. G'ahnli waste management crews are carefully monitoring the situation, and are preparing submersibles specially modified to be gillgummer-resistant equipped with fine nets designed to drag the viscous algae onto paths away from the subcities.After a meeting of twenty-four representatives from the planet's twelve most profitable companies which make up G'ahnlo's ruling council, an announcement was made that a coalition led by Ulbahno Holding Corporation will be offering large monetary incentives for scientists interested in studying G'ahnlo's marine biology, in an attempt to head off future gillgummer crises.- Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent New Luna Deciding on a Flag Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: APR06-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Apr 12 00:07:28 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - For the next 18 days, New Luna citizens will be going to the polls to decide what colors they'll be saluting. Government agencies have narrowed the choices down to three finalists, and residents are having quite a time deciding which flag they want to represent them. "My next-door neighbor is a Vollistan, and her next-door neighbor is a Lunite from that alternate universe," says Jenny Grigg, a stay-at-home mother. "What kind of flag is going to represent all of us? It seems hopeless to me." Others seem a bit more optimistic. "We need all the unity we can get," says Bill Hatterson, a sailor. "If we can agree on this, there's hope for us yet." Station Salvo Scares Shippers Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: APR06-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Thu Apr 13 00:16:48 3006 NEW LUNA ORBIT, L49 System -"I saw those turrets turning my way, and I turned to my mate and said, 'Redcrest, I think we'll see Brakir tonight,'" said Dunpatch Sandeater, co-owner of the Calliope freighter DMS Fortune's Friend.The Fortune's Friend was in the wrong place at the wrong time late yesterday: namely, New Luna traffic control quadrant 44C, one of two the New Luna Militia ordered cleared suddenly at a little before midnight last night. Normal shipping to the laconic planet were given a matter of minutes to clear the area before something happened that wasn't scheduled until next winter:Hancock Station fired its guns.New Luna Militia Colonel Kenneth Moss confirmed that Hancock Station's engineering team conducted a firing test slated for November 3006 at around 23:40 Enaj Mean, or 17:40 Greenville Standard time. "Our team of Militia engineers and hired contractors have been working around the clock to bring Hancock Station online," Moss said. "I'm pleased to see that New Luna's time and expense is starting to pay off."Local shippers weren't so pleased. "The Militia should have given us more warning," Sandeater said. "We were scared to death!"Moss dismissed civilian complaints as unsubstantiated. "Our engineers waited until the area was clear. They might be grumbling about Hancock's guns now, but they won't be so negative when this station is fully operational and keeping their shipping lanes safe from pirate activity."Sources could not reveal the extent of Hancock Station's munitions, but indicated that the test proved their weapons systems are fully operational. Blockade Grows! Posted By: Joker Article: APR06-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Tue Apr 18 17:15:12 3006 In a show of support for the decision reached by the OATO council, the Castori and Centauran governments have chosen to help strengthen the blockade. Elements of the Castori Defense Force and the Crystal Path Fleet have been joining the Royal Naval Service and the Silent Claw Fleet near Nocturn during the last few days."This is quite an amazing thing," said Ulysses Shandling, political and military analyst for INN. "Even during what is being called the Birthright War, we did not see such a show of unity, of... togetherness, if you will. In fact, it will be the first time that such a multiracial group joins forces since the days of the original Consortium and the Vanguard in the years before the Kretonian invasion."Rumors have also been circulating about Odarite vessels preparing to join their OATO comrades at the blockade. No word -- official or otherwise -- has been heard so far from the La Terran and G'ahnli militaries. Several ambassadors have also declined to comment on whether or not this new surge of action was born in response to the claims made by the Solar Republic. OATO Blockade Now Complete Posted By: Joker Article: APR06-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Tue Apr 18 23:22:06 3006 Ulbahno Subcity, G'ahnlo--What started as only rumors has now been confirmed by sources within the Odarite Merchant's Guild and the G'ahnli Mercantile Fleet: theirs is now also a presence that can be seen as part of the blockade. Spokesmen for the La Terre Defense Force have also assured that several officers have been dispatched to assist the efforts near Nocturn."I don't know if there really is something on that place or not. You know what? I don't care," local INN political analyst, Ulysses Shandling, says. "There is something more symbolic to this gesture. During the war, there was a lack of organization from all standpoints. OATO seemed like nothing short of a joke. If not for the direct intervention of Sivad and Demaria, I know of at least two planets that would now be destroyed. Sure, there was unity. Sure, there was team work. Some planets didn't see some of that support until the very end, though. This is the first time the Orion Arm has shown a bond. Can you imagine the birth of something as glorious as the original Consortium was? A dream, more than likely, given how hard it is for a planet to surrender power to the ideal of a universal force... but still a dream worth dreaming."There is no clear information on how many ships form the blockade at this point, but it is currently being hailed as one of the largest multiracial fleets ever to join forces in the same place for the same purpose.Is this indeed the start of truly organized military efforts on behalf of OATO and all its members? Ulysses Shandling doesn't know, but he sure hopes so.More as it becomes available. Prospector strikes Stasidenum! Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: APR06-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Apr 19 21:20:42 3006 SOUTH HADRIAN OCEAN, NEW LUNA - Prospectors performing deep scans of the Hadrian Ridge on New Luna made an enormous discovery Tuesday - Stasidenum. The substance, once believed to be a possible alternate energy source for polydenum, has lost its enthusiastic backing since the Sivadians ceased stasidenum drilling operations in the Naeco Ocean over three years ago. The New Luna Government is trying to downplay enthusiasm, noting that to access the deposit, one must travel down through six miles of ocean and seven miles of oceanic rock. And once you're there, says Governor Eldridge Seale, "It doesn't seem like there's very much of it at this point. Scanners are showing a deposit of less than a few hundred square yards. This isn't something to lose our heads over."Business owners on the planet are chattering regardless, and at press time, every store in Greenville has sold out of prospecting scanners. Demarian shot on New Luna landing pad Posted By: Brody Article: APR06-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Apr 23 13:52:10 3006 DEEPCREST ISLAND, NEW LUNA - A Demarian named Goldenfur Gadgettweaker was wounded today in a shooting. He lost his left foot to a blast from a close-range plasma pistol. Technicians on the pad reported seeing two men near the starship Artemis when the shooting occurred. One of the men fled into nearby woods while the other climbed aboard the Artemis. The Demarian was left for dead. The technicians called for emergency vehicles to take Gadgettweaker to Winston Memorial Hospital. New Luna Chooses Flag Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: APR06-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon May 01 21:23:53 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - In a short ceremony on the Greenville Landing Pad this morning, Governor Eldridge Seale raised the colors of the first New Luna flag, set in time with similar ceremonies in the six other city-states around New Luna. The flag was decided in a month-long vote, and is parti per fess, azure and vert, a fess argent, surmounted by an orb or, and above seven stars, argent. It was a close battle, said Governor Seale in a prepared message. "There were only two votes between the first choice and the second favorite, showing that voting can truly make a difference. This is a fabulous start for our new Republic, and I'm thrilled to see the enthusiasm in all who turned out." Category:News